Tantrum Tantrum
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Sam throws a fit so Dean gives him what always calms him down.


When Sam would cry when they were young and a fresh diaper or a bottle of formula wouldn't make him stop, Dean would settle in on the couch or bed and wrap his arms around Sam's chubby little body and bounce him on his lap. He'd coo to his little brother and stroke gentle hands through Sam's thick hair and kiss his face all over, cooing quieting words to get him to stop wailing.

Dean remembered a particular incident when he was six and Sam was two.

_Their dad had just left for a hunt, locking the two of them in the motel room behind him. _

_Sam immediately started wailing, fat tears rolling down his still chubby cheeks and fists clenched at his sides as he stood in front of the motel door._

_Dean snatched him up and carried him over to the couch, plopping Sam down on his lap as he stroked Sam's hair, other hand rubbing soothingly along Sam's belly beneath his t-shirt as he whispered how Dad was going to come back, that their Daddy was making the world safe for them, as he bounced Sam up and down on his lap._

_Eventually Sam settled down and leant back into the warmth of Dean's chest slipping his thumb into his mouth and falling asleep from exhaustion due to his cries._

Dean threw his head back and hissed, Sam biting on his lower lip too hard as he kissed him.

"Fuck, Sammy," cursed Dean, hands squeezing Sam's hips as pain lanced through his lip, "watch the fucking fangs, okay?"

"Just tryna bring you back, man," replied Sam, hips smoothly rolling against Dean's lap as his ass worked Dean's cock. "The hell did you go?"

Dean groaned as Sam deliberately clenched his muscles around him as he lifted himself from his dick, "Just remembering how we did this when we were younger."

Sam let out a choked laugh, "You mean to tell me you used to fuck me like this when we were kids?"

Dean's eyes widened and he smacked Sam's ass, "No! God, Sam, think I'd fucking do that to you, man? Just… _No!_"

"Then what?" grit Sam, small cry making its way from between his parted lips as he pressed back down and Dean's erection prodded his prostate.

"I used to," Dean clenched his eyes shut tight as Sam thumbed his nipple, "used to bounce you on my lap when you'd have a fit."

"That was _not _a fit," growled Sam, thumb and forefinger pinching Dean's nipple_hard_.

Dean didn't mind the pain, cock jerking inside of Sam at the jolts it sent through his body, "It so _was _a fit, bitch; fucking tantrum just because that waitress pretty much offered me her tits on a silver platter, pushing 'em in my face, practically suffocated me with those monsters."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean but didn't respond, just twisted Dean's nipple between his fingers as he ground down harder against Dean.

"Anyway," continued Dean, stomach clenching with pleasure at having his nipples played with, "was the only way to get you to calm down and stop crying…" He smirked at Sam and thrust up as Sam pressed down making his little brother moan, "And from the looks of it that hasn't changed."

Sam had a scathing retort on the tip of his tongue but he knew Dean was right; a good hard fuck from his brother and his anger was abated and his body was sated. So instead all he replied with was a drawn out, "Jerk," as Dean moved a hand from his hip and curled calloused fingers around his cock.

"Nice bounce on De's lap and you're as calm as a fucking Hindu cow, ain't ya', baby boy?" laughed Dean, laugh turning into a moan as Sam leant forward and sucked his nipple into his mouth, biting down on the hard bud as he stilled on Dean's lap.

"Nice hard _fuck_ would be better, De," mumbled Sam around Dean's nipple, words causing his lips to vibrate and tease Dean's chest.

"Just waitin' for you to ask for it, Sammy," replied Dean, lips pulling up in a grin as Sam relinquished control. He clutched at Sam's hips and curled his legs beneath his body, sitting up on his knees with Sam's legs spread over his lap.

Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and keened into Dean's neck, teeth latching onto his pulse point as he let Dean have at his body.

Dean groaned as he pulled out of Sam, lifting Sam off of his lap until only the head of his cock was sheathed in Sam's tight heat. He thrust up as he brought Sam back down hard and fast, wringing a shudder and a gasp from his baby brother.

Sam rocked his hips in the same rhythm as Dean's thrusts, fingers scrabbling at Dean's back as his body was wracked with pleasure, toes curling against his thighs as Dean battered that spot inside.

He traced the dimples at Dean's lower back before trailing lower and teasing the dip of his ass. Sam grabbed a handful and massaged the firm globes and smirked against Dean's neck as his brother moaned. He lightly rubbed his finger along Dean's pucker and bit Dean's earlobe when his entire body jerked.

Sam flicked his tongue into Dean's ear and Dean gasped. "Mm," hummed Sam, body shuddering when Dean thumbed his cockhead, "want my fingers in you as you fuck me? Wanna feel that heat build in you as I rub your prostate while your cock is in me?"

When Dean didn't answer Sam rubbed his fingers harder over Dean's hole, silently cheering victorious as he felt Dean's hole contract slightly. He rubbed lower, over Dean's perineum and further, gently tugging on his balls and stilling Dean's movements.

Sam let out a pitiful noise, Dean's cock pressed hot and hard against his prostate as he rolled Dean's balls.

Dean groaned and pressed his face into Sam's hair, panting breaths ruffling the mussed strands as he tried to control himself.

Sam fingered the base of Dean's cock and licked the lobe of Dean's ear again, "Asked you a question, big brother."

Dean grunted his acknowledgement and pulled back from Sam's hair, eyes glazed with need as his eyes lowered to Sam's mouth. He attacked Sam's mouth, teeth pulling at Sam's lips as his tongue soothed the abused flesh. Dean moaned low at the back of his throat when Sam admitted him entrance and their tongues melded together inside Sam's mouth.

Dean licked Sam's bottom lip before he pulled away enough to whisper against Sam's mouth, "Do it, Sammy. _Need_ your fingers in me."

"'kay," Sam whispered back pressing his fingers against Dean's lips until his brother opened up for him.

Dean slicked his tongue over and around Sam's digits, eagerly lapping at his fingers as his ass clenched in anticipation.

Sam whined when Dean's hips jerked, cock jolting and prodding harder at his prostate. He pulled his fingers from Dean's mouth and resumed his hold on Dean's ass, fingers wetly teasing along his entrance.

"Want you moving before I do it…" trailed Sam, waiting for Dean to start thrusting into him again.

Dean didn't need to be told twice, he gripped Sam's hips and fucked Sam on his cock, watching Sam's cock bob between them as his body was pulled and pressed. His breath hitched when Sam pressed one finger inside of him, though at that moment Sam purposefully tightened around him, giving him that extra tight pleasure to make up for the slight burn in his own ass.

"Just," Sam gasped as Dean hit his prostate, "just keep moving, De. _Fuck!_"

Dean growled and thrust harder into Sam, pulse thundering in his ears as he felt Sam's knuckle brush his ass, fingertip pressing awesomely against the spongy bundle inside. "_Gngh_, Sammy," breathed Dean, rocking back against Sam's finger as he twisted and circled it, and then forward and up into Sam's pliant body, "fucking good, little brother. _So fucking good._"

Sam moaned his agreement into Dean's shoulder and wriggled his second slicked up finger into Dean's ass, grinning hugely when he felt Dean's chest hitch against his own. He worked both fingers inside his brother, stretching and scissoring and prodding at Dean's prostate.

Dean could feel his release building in his balls, cock leaking steadily in Sam's ass as his abdomen clenched and fluttered with his impending release. He captured Sam's mouth as he played with Sam's cock, fist easily sliding along the steely flesh with the aid of sweat and Sam's precome. He pressed his thumb into the slit and reveled in the shout Sam gifted him.

"You're close, aren't you, Sammy," said Dean, looking up from pumping Sam's cock to his baby brother's eyes, "know you wanna come…"

"Yeah, Dean, yeah._Jesus_!" grunted Sam, entire body tingling with fiery licks of his oncoming climax. "Just a little--_fuck, Dean, faster!_--just a little more…"

Dean couldn't help but oblige, hips working in quick, sharp thrusts that drove the head of his cock into Sam's prostate on every piston of his hips. He stripped Sam's cock harder, palm rubbing over the crown on every tug.

Sam's fingers stilled inside of Dean, pressed right up against his sweet spot as his orgasm coursed through his veins, whole body freezing as his hips jerked up into Dean's grip, cock spurting creamy strands between their heaving bellies as he screamed Dean's name.

Dean screamed right along with Sam, the stimulation on his prostate and the feel of Sam's muscles fluttering and clenching around him had him over the edge in three more thrusts. He let out a low groan as Sam's ass milked him for all he was worth.

Sam collapsed against Dean, heavy weight crushing Dean down and back against the mattress. He giggled stupidly into Dean's neck and nuzzled his nose against his jaw as they caught their breath.

Dean squirmed, Sam's tight heat too much for his sensitive bits. His soft cock slipped from Sam's body and they wiggled and pushed at one another until they were curled more comfortably around each other.

Sam sighed contentedly into Dean's neck as he traced idle patterns across Dean's chest with his fingers.

Dean stroked Sam's hair and rubbed at Sam's belly, mimicking the soothing motions from when they were small. "You okay, now, Sammy?" asked Dean quietly, glancing down at Sam and meeting his gaze.

"Hm?" asked Sam, honestly confused with what Dean was asking. A smirk tugged at his mouth and he hid it against Dean's side as he muttered, "Yeah, I'm good, De. _We're_ good."

Dean let his eyes fall shut and he grinned, "Awesome."

Dean sighed and maneuvered them on their sides; his arm slung over Sam's waist with Sam spooned up against his chest.

They were silent for a few moments, each thinking the other was asleep until Sam turned his head back and saw Dean's open eyes. A grin split his face and he said voice raw and fucked out with just a hint of his laughter, "You know… that chick's tits _were _huge…"

Dean frowned and his eyes widened when Sam turned to him again and caught sight of the huge grin on his devious baby brother's face. He pinched Sam's side and dug his knuckles into Sam's skull in a noogie as he growled playfully, "You little punk; fucking faking that shit just so you could get into my pants."

Sam laughed and squirmed away from Dean's grinding knuckles. "What can I say?" he asked with a wink, "Throwing tantrums always gets me what I want."


End file.
